


What Hands Do

by astaria51 (winged)



Series: This Jet Black Feeling [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Thursday
Genre: Community: yeahchemical, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Pictures, Prompt Fic, RPF, RPS - Freeform, challenge, crossover100, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged/pseuds/astaria51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Warped Tour, a moment captured reminds Geoff of lost time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hands Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://www.legalladies.net/beatpropx/xoverchallenge08.jpg) and also fulfilling the yeahchemical crossover100 challenge for prompt 38: Touch.

They've been on Warped for a couple months now. Successfully managed to hang out the way acquaintances do; engaged in some impromptu games of kickball, gotten drunk together with their respective bands, invited eachother up on stage to scream backup.

But nothing really without the company of the band. No late night musings, no big future plans. (Push away the thoughts that maybe it's because right now Gee doesn't have any plans; forget the idea that maybe you shouldn't be drinking with him, that you remember what this looks like. Don't bring up issues.)

And then the photographer says, "Picture, guys?"

And Gerard wraps his Sharpie-busy hands around Geoff's waist and tugs; Geoff smiles calmly and puts an arm around his neck. He smells a little like beer (and sweat, and cloves) already; neither of them have shaved in a day or two and it's the wrong side of velcro against faces.

Gee's a little tipsy, but the hands on his waist are surprisingly gentle. And maybe they remind Geoff a little of a prom date and maybe he feels a little like clasping both hands dramatically around Gee's neck just to make the boy laugh like he always did.

But he remembers those hands, nervous or deft or defiant, in the dark of basements, studios. Remembers being held, the way Gerard's hands could quiet Geoff's demons even if they couldn't calm his own.

And smiles, even if it's for a few scattered weeks he'll never get back.

"Great shot," the photographer says, and moves on.

Gerard keeps his arms around Geoff's waist and leans his head into his shoulder. "You need to eat a fucking cookie. Shit, my fingers didn't always touch around your waist, did they?"

"I think they did," Geoff says amicably, "But maybe not." He settles into the embrace and feels the world slide backwards.

He shakes it off.

Gerard sets his sunglasses on his head, girlishly, and looks at Geoff. "I miss you."

Geoff tries to laugh. "I'm right here." (The possible meaning of that statement fractures in his brain. Is he right here? Certainly: but is he right here for Gerard? And which "he"? Is it the one Gerard means?)

Gerard releases him and takes his face in both hands to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I think that's why I miss you," he says, and the kiss burns.

 

Later, Tucker will laugh at how collected Geoff looks in the picture, "like the photo op you're most cool with is 'tipsy Gerard throws himself at me'."

It's not the truth about the picture. But, Geoff thinks, it's not entirely wrong.


End file.
